


Корми, люби и не бросай.

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задумывалось как очередной драббл для сборника "Сначала - ужин!", но не думаю, что уложусь в объёмы, а посему решила выделить этой истории отдельную нишу.</p><p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Корми, люби и не бросай.

Курт уселся на любимую скамейку в Центральном парке и неторопливо разложил рядом с собой небольшую скатёрочку в красно-белый квадратик, размер которой был точно рассчитан и неслучаен. Ткань занимала ровнёхонько всё свободное пространство, ненавязчиво давая понять проходящим мимо – им здесь не рады. Не то чтобы на местечко поблизости с ним покушались толпами… но в этот день Хаммел ещё меньше обычного бывал настроен на общение, так что предпочитал перестраховаться. 

Да, четырнадцатое февраля Курт уже привычно отмечал в крайне тесной компании: он, пузатенькая фляжка виски и необходимый минимум закуски. На одной и той же скамеечке, расположенной в довольно уединённом уголке нью-йоркского Центрального парка. Начало этой традиции было положено пять лет тому назад, когда совсем ещё юным девятнадцатилетним студентом, недавно переехавшим в Большое Яблоко, он пережил первое любовное разочарование. Его тогдашняя пассия не нашёл ничего лучшего, как объявить о разрыве в день всех влюблённых, чем не только разбил ему сердце – которое, к счастью, довольно скоро склеилось – но и внушил стойкую неприязнь к этому празднику. Курт тогда даже не стал дослушивать витиеватых объяснений, почему именно им не стоило больше встречаться, а развернулся и убежал куда глаза глядели. А если быть совсем уж точным, куда не глядели, поскольку их застилали слёзы. Устав бесцельно блуждать по аллеям, Хаммел приземлился на свободную скамейку и продолжил активно убиваться над несложившейся жизнью, как вдруг прямо перед ним замерли неторопливые шаркающие шаги, и низкий голос с хрипотцой произнёс:

– Я знаю, что тебе нужно! – Курт поднял заплаканное лицо и уставился на пожилого мужчину в добротной, но весьма поношенной одежде и с колоритной бородой в стиле Санта Клауса. Хаммел не нашёлся, что ответить, и лишь громко хлюпнул носом. Санта порылся в своём мешке и протянул ему неожиданно чистый аккуратно сложенный платок, а на вопросительный взгляд юноши тут же заверил: – Ну, помимо платка, разумеется!

Мужчина уверенно расположился на другом конце скамейки, выуживая всё из того же мешка солдатскую видавшую виды флягу и походный раскладной стаканчик, который ту же привёл в боевую готовность, наполнил янтарной жидкостью и вручил послушно принявшему его Курту.

Два часа спустя добрый самаритянин усадил его в тёплое такси, и уже дома, в своей постели, Хаммел, вообще-то не сторонник алкоголя, честно признал, что для критических ситуаций подобное средство ничуть не хуже альтернатив, вроде той, чтобы ночь напролёт заливаться слезами или бросаться с моста вниз головой. А посему, проваливаясь в сон, он дал себе клятву, что каждый одинокий день Влюблённых проведёт именно так. 

В этом году февраль в Нью-Йорке выдался на редкость холодным и снежным, и День Св. Валентина не составил исключения, щедро посыпая прохожих мокрыми ледяными хлопьями и не слишком тонко намекая, что лучше бы им вернуться под крышу. Впрочем, будучи человеком привычки и, к тому же, весьма упёртым индивидуумом, Курт Хаммел решил, что это не повод отказываться от его традиционных одиноких посиделок в парке. 

И будь у него в гардеробе хоть один пуховик, всё, возможно, не обернулось бы столь плачевно. 

*************

Для Себастиана Смайта четырнадцатое февраля ничем не отличалось от любого другого дня в году. Нет, он отнюдь не был циником, отрицающим саму возможность существования большой и светлой… по крайней мере, уже довольно давно он не был таким человеком. Просто он был глубоко убеждён, что те, кто действительно любит, не нуждаются в поводе продемонстрировать это, а такой специфический праздник, помимо обогащения производителей всякой сопутствующей белиберды с сердечками, дискриминирует одиночек. Вроде него самого. 

Да, Себастиан Смайт был одинок. Красив, умён, успешен и весьма состоятелен… но одинок. Конечно, при всех вышеперечисленных качествах у него никогда не было недостатка в желающих разбавить это одиночество, пусть даже на одну ночь, но он будто бы ждал кого-то особенного…

Ну и поскольку день святого Валентина ничем не отличался от всех прочих дней, Себастиан Смайт, как и во все прочие дни, после работы возвращался домой, куда, как и обычно, его отвозил личный шофёр, а Себастиан, как и обычно, дремал на заднем сидении. Сидение было удобное, и дремалось прекрасно, особенно учитывая, что последние двадцать минут они стояли в пробке. 

– О, ещё один живой труп! – заметил равнодушно водитель, и Себастиан вынырнул из полусна. 

– А? Что? Кто? Почему?

– Да вон, по стеночке… идёт, с позволения сказать. Стена-то скоро закончится, а дальше сугроб – упадёт, подняться силёнок не хватит, там и заснёт. А пальтишко не по погоде, замёрзнет насмерть, сотню баксов ставлю, до утра не дотянет! – со смесью досады и азарта заявил шофёр. 

Себастиан всмотрелся в вяло двигающийся силуэт и вынужден был признать – действительно, стена являлась фундаментальным фактором продвижения вперёд этого несчастного, и как только она неизбежно закончится, ему оставался один путь – в сугроб. Ещё пара метров и… вот чёрт! Нет, Смайт не мог позволить свершиться предсказаниям своего водителя. Он заранее поёжился, потуже затягивая шарф на шее, и выскочил из машины, бросаясь на помощь незнакомцу, который как раз только что доплёлся до угла и отделился от стены.

Поймал он его уже на подлёте к упомянутому сугробу – и тут шофёр оказался прав, пальтишко и правда было совершенно не по погоде. Странно ещё, как мужчина на ходу в сосульку не превратился! Себастиан с трудом привёл спасённое от падения тело в вертикальное положение и обомлел… потому что голова незнакомца безвольно откинулась назад, представляя на его обозрение лицо, прекрасней которого он не только в жизни не видел, но и не представлял, что подобное вообще возможно. В отрешённых чертах парня (потому что было ему навскидку лет двадцать пять, не больше) проскальзывало нечто волшебное, пожалуй… да, эльфийское! По-прежнему не открывая глаз, молодой человек глубоко вздохнул, обдавая Себастиана волной алкогольного перегара, и волшебство малость развеялось.

– Чуууудесно! Ну и как полагается обращаться с надравшимися вусмерть эльфами? – вслух обратился сам к себе Смайт. Совершенно неожиданно, однако, мёртвым грузом повисший на нём «эльф» приоткрыл глаза и заплетающимся языком сформулировал своеобразную инструкцию:

– Корми меня… люби… и ник-ик!-огда… никогда не оставляй одного! – на этом видимо его батарейки окончательно сели, потому что он снова опустил веки и уронил голову на плечо Себастиана. Себастиана, у которого глаза на лоб полезли – пьяный эльф, в практически бессознательном состоянии цитирующий Гарфилда! – нарочно не придумаешь!

– Ладно, – усмехнулся Смайт, поудобнее перехватывая самозабвенно посапывающее тело, – насчёт никогда обещать не могу, но вот прямо сейчас я тебя не брошу.


End file.
